


What's Wrong?

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Foiled Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confession isn't as much a confession as he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong?

As he waited for the elevator, Tim pondered the figure of Jethro Gibbs at his desk signing off the team’s paperwork before dropping them in with Vance when he went to brief him in half an hour. It was a rare occasion for all of them to be up to date on everything like this. His lover had spent the last few days acting distantly. Something was bothering him, and Tim hated seeing him hurting.

Later, as Gibbs hung his jacket, he found Tim sitting in the kitchen scribbling away at an initial draft of his next chapter while he waited for dinner to cook. The young man looked up and smiled. “Hey, how was it with Vance?”

Gibbs grunted as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Tim. “Same as usual.”

Tim gulped down a few mouthfuls before putting down his pen. He moved over to the other man, sitting on his lap, facing him as he straddled his legs. He pulled the man close and cradled his head in the crook of his neck as his nose brushed against an ear. His voice was low now, gentle. “Oh Jethro, my darling boy. What’s wrong?”

The man’s arms arrived around the young man’s waist. “Part of me feels guilty for not telling you, but… God, I’ve been so scared that it might destroy us,” Jethro took a breath before continuing. “When… when I lost them Tim, the need I felt for revenge…”

Tim knew where this was going. As he gently pressed a finger against the man’s lips, he moved his head to whisper the name Jethro knew so well into the shell of his ear.

Jethro pulled back enough to look at Tim as the man’s tone registered with him and what he found in he man’s eyes confirmed what it had told him. “You know?”

Tim smiled and softly squeezed the flesh under his hand. “When I found out who he was and what he’d done to them… yeah, I know. It doesn’t change how I see you, here or here.” Tim indicated his head and heart as he finished his statement.

The young man saw the emotion in the older man’s eyes. “Now, we never mention him again. I tell you this now Jethro, the years I’ve spent here, with you, are the best of my life, and I never want you to doubt the love I feel for you. I feel it right down here in the depths of my heart along with the love you have for me. I belong here with you, don’t ever doubt that my love.”

Jethro tightened his arms around Tim’s waist, pulling the man closer, his voice shaky. “Thank you Tim, thank you.” He finally relaxed against him as he let the tears fall.


End file.
